


What You Always Wanted

by KalelDobrev



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, Language, Reader Insert, a brand new supernatural series, bringing that nostagia back, but dean and sam are cuties in this, future smut, going to keep adding tags as the story goes on, mention of a character death, not sure if reader is gonna end up with sam or dean, platonic as of right now, reader loves to say fuck and sonofabitch, so get ready, spoilers from later seasons, supernatural series, this is gonna be a slow burn fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2020-12-28 21:08:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21143234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KalelDobrev/pseuds/KalelDobrev
Summary: In your universe, the supernatural doesn't exist, Sam and Dean are fictional characters on a television show called Supernatural, and you're in a club at university dedicated to the show. When you went to bed one night this was your reality. But waking up, you woke up in a different universe. A universe where the supernatural exists. A universe where Sam and Dean are real people and not fictional characters. Who brought you here and why? And will you be able to change anything?





	1. In the Beginning (Season One)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is going to be a brand new series and I hope you enjoy it. My plan for this series is to do the "major/main" plot points from all the seasons, and add the reader to it. I have a lot of interesting and cool plans for this series, so I hope you go along for the ride. As of right now, I have no idea how many chapters this is going to be, but I hope you all enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing this series.

_You get a strange feeling when you leave a place._  
_Like you’ll not only miss the people you love,  
_ _But you miss the person you are at this time and place,  
_ _Because you’ll never be this way ever again._

Azar Nafasi

When I went to bed that night, I never thought I’d wake up in the place where I was now. When I opened my eyes, I thought that I was in a dream world given where I was and who was around me; but I was wrong. As the moments passed by, and with everything that I touched, I began to realize that I was not in the dream world that I thought I was in. I was in a world, but it wasn’t my own. It was a different world, an alternate reality where the supernatural existed. An alternate reality where I came from a long running and well respected hunting family. A reality where, Sam and Dean were real; not just characters on a television show. A reality where I was one of their best friends; someone who has known them since I was born; someone that they deeply trusted with their lives.

**Ten Hours ago – October 28, 2015**

There was a slight chill in the air when I was walking back from the student center to my university dorm. At my university, I was a part of a club based around the television show Supernatural. I was one of the founding members of it; well kind of. My friend, who was the president of the club, asked me if I wanted to join the club because she wanted to make more friends in college who loved Supernatural like she did. In one of our classes that we had together, I mentioned that I loved Supernatural and it was something that we instantly bonded over. After asking three other people, we asked our university if we could form the club and they said yes. To our surprise, a ton of people showed up to our first meeting and it was amazing to actually talk to other people besides my father about the television show. 

The reason I was walking back from the student center at almost 11 at night is because for the people that were actually caught up with the show, we would meet up at the student center and watch the episode and then after the episode was over, we would have our meeting. The meeting usually lasted anywhere between an hour or two hours, but since we liked hanging out so much, it would usually get out of hand and the student center employees would sometimes have to tell us more than twice to leave so they could close up.

As I was walking back to my dorm room, the campus seemed different than it normally did; and it wasn’t because there were barely anyone around either. It seemed like there was something going on, but nothing going on at once. For a moment, I stopped dead in my tracks and looked around, trying to find anyone that was on campus. A part of me hoped to see someone, but at the same time, I didn’t want to see anyone due to the fact that if I did see anyone, I knew I’d be paranoid; thinking the worst.

When I looked around, there was no one. A part of me was glad, but I also was suspicious. It was Thursday night, there were parties going on, and no one was outside? Yes it was a little cold out, but that usually didn’t stop anyone. Even when it was colder than this, I’ve seen girls wearing skirts and boys wearing tank tops. This sight was so strange to me; like I was the only person on campus. There was no noise; not even a bird or a squirrel. For some reason though, I felt an urge to turn around. I didn’t want to, because paranoia set in at that moment but there was something that told me to. When I turned around, I swear I saw a quick flash of a person wearing a suit. They were far, far away from me, but I could see an outline of a man just standing there in a suit. Not a real flashy suit or anything, more like a sport coat maybe? When I turned around, the street light went on and then went off; he disappeared in a matter of seconds. “What the fuck.” I mumbled to myself. There it was. The paranoia was kicking in. I needed to get into my dorm room. And with that, I quickly walked to my dorm building, thankfully it was only a few more feet away.

Walking into my dorm room, I turned on the lights. My roommate was no where in sight. I looked on my bed and saw a note. In her handwriting it read:

__

_Y/N,_  
_Sorry I didn’t text you like I should have._  
_But I decided to go home for the weekend on a Thursday since you know I have no Friday classes._  
_I’ll be back Sunday night.  
_ _Have a good weekend, but be safe._

__

_\--MacKenzie_

“Great.” I said putting the note on my desk. I went back to my dorm room door and decided to put the extra locks on it since MacKenzie was not going to be coming back until Sunday. I always felt better whenever I put the extra locks on it; even though they really didn’t do anything. But it gave me some peace of mind having them.

After I changed into my pajamas, I got into my bed with my laptop and started browsing the internet for the next couple of hours until I felt my paranoia starting to fade away. It definitely helps when you start looking up Supernatural bloopers. When I felt my paranoia starting to fade, and the never ending yawning started to kick in, I decided to shut down my laptop, turn off the lights and try my best to go to bed. But reading Supernatural fanfiction on my phone seemed to call my name instead of sleep even though that is what my body wanted. I didn’t have Friday classes until late afternoon so I was fine staying up this late, but I knew I was going to be slightly exhausted.

I read fanfiction for maybe an hour or two, and then put my phone down, trying my best now to actually fall asleep. It was almost 4 in the morning, and I was now just trying to get to sleep. But to be fair, the reader insert I just read was pretty juicy.

As I closed my eyes and finally embraced sleep, I felt myself instantly falling asleep. I knew I was tired, but I didn’t think I was that tired.

**Present Day – October 29, 2005 / October 29, 2015**

I started to slowly open my eyes so they could adjust to the brightness of the room. Why was it so bright in the room anyway? I knew I didn’t leave the lights on when I went to bed, and I know for a fact that I wouldn’t leave the curtains open. I rubbed my eyes so that they could adjust faster and so the sleepiness would leave them. When I removed my hands from rubbing my eyes, I looked over and noticed that I was no longer in my dorm room. I started to sit up, and when I did so I noticed that I wasn’t wearing what I put on for bed. When I went to bed at night, I was wearing a purple long sleeve shirt and navy blue sweatpants. But now, I was wearing a gray tank top, a blue flannel shirt that was way, way too big on me, and dark blue denim skinny jeans. “What the fuck…” I mumbled to myself out loud. The way I was dressed and the way I was covered with the blanket, it seemed as though I fell asleep with my clothes on and someone just covered me with the blanket. 

I slowly got up from the bed and decided to look around, trying to figure out what was going on. Was I dreaming? It seemed too real for me to be dreaming. Because normally when I was dreaming, everything wouldn’t be this vivid. There’s no way I would be able to tell accurately that the fabric of the bedsheet was cotton; horrible cotton, but it was cotton. 

As I got up from the bed, I started to walk around the room, trying to figure out where I was and trying to figure out if this was in fact a dream or not. I looked over at the bed next to me, and it looked as though someone has slept in it. The sheets were all a mess and there was a few clothing items on the bed. One of them appeared to be a flannel shirt, roughly around the same size I was wearing, and a pair of…briefs? I walked over to the bed and picked up the shirt, trying to examine it. The shirt smelled of whiskey, smoke and some type of body spray that kind of smelled of Old Spice. This definitely belonged to a man. 

A part of me was panicking. This seemed to real to be a dream. How did I even wind up here if this was in fact real? Did the person that I saw last night have something to do with this? Did this shirt belong to him? And if he did have something to do with this, how in the Hell did he get me here without me waking up? Did he somehow drug me? There were a million questions running through my mind. But my thoughts were interrupted when I heard the doorknob of the motel room start to jiggle. That is when my heart started to race and more panic started to set in. Who was trying to get into the motel room? Was it the guy that kidnapped me?

I stood still and stayed silent, unable to move. Now was not the time for the flight or fight instinct to fail me. I wanted to move; to run away. But I couldn’t bring myself to move or say anything. I stood there frozen, waiting for the door to open. Was I going to die? Because there was no way I was going to die in some run down motel room.

When the door finally opened, I braced myself, not knowing who was going to come in through the door. After a moment, the person finally came into the room and I felt like my heart stopped and I felt my jaw literally drop. “Sonofabitch.” I was confused and starstruck at once. A part of me wanted to run up to this man and hug him, and kiss him and asked him for his autograph. But the part of me that decided to just stand there saved me. Thank God for that part of me.

The man looked at me confused as he closed the door behind him. He almost seemed just as confused as I was. “What?” Was all he responded with. His tone confused, and the way he responded seemed as though he knew me. But how could he know me when we never met? He walked to the table that was up against the window, placing the coffee tray with two coffees onto the table. He placed his leather jacket onto the chair draping it and began talking again. “You okay Sweetheart?” He asked me. Sweetheart? Jesus. If my heart wasn’t racing enough.

“Dean?” I questioned, almost in disbelief at the man in front of me.

He cocked his head, sitting down in one of the chairs and grabbed one of the coffees.

“Y/N?” He questioned back, using the same confused tone I used. How the fuck did he know my name?

I walked toward him slowly. His eyes very focused on me. The look of concern was settled on his face. When I sat down in the chair his jacket wasn’t draped on, he sat down in his chair and passed the other coffee that was in the tray to me. “I’m confused.” I admitted, talking low.

“What are you confused about?” His tone now slightly concerned. When he noticed that I didn’t touch the coffee in front of me, he pointed to it. “Your favorite.” He said, pretty relaxed now. My favorite? How the fuck would Jensen Ackles know what my favorite coffee was?

“My favorite?” I questioned, looking at him, still using the same low tone.

“Y/N, you’re starting to freak me out.” He said as he took a swig from his coffee.

“How do you know my name?” I asked, holding the cup of coffee in my hand. As much as I wanted the coffee, I was afraid to drink it.

Dean/Jensen looked at me, more confused than he was before. He thought for a moment, trying to figure out how to answer my question. “I’ve known you since you were born that’s why. Would be kind of awkward if I didn’t know your name after almost twenty years wouldn’t it? Especially since you’re one of my best friends.” 

Best friends? Did he say one of his best friends? “Best friends?” I questioned.

“What? You don’t think so?” He seemed a little saddened by my question.

“No no.” I started to say. “I mean, yes. Yes. We’re…Best friends.” Saying that we were best friends seemed a little foreign to me, but at the same time, it felt right saying that. Even though I was basically starstruck, it felt so comfortable talking to him. My heart started to slow a bit, back to it’s regular pace. A small smile formed on my face, and I lifted the coffee up to my lips taking a swig. Damn. He did get my favorite coffee.

As I started drinking the coffee, and he continued to drink his, we sat there in comfortable silence with each other. There were so many questions I wanted to ask him, but I couldn’t figure out how to phrase them properly without sounding like a weirdo. Because the last thing I wanted to do, was make Dean/Jensen think I was a weirdo. But there was something that I definitely needed answered. I took a deep breath and looked at him. “Dean, can I do something?”

“Sure sweetheart. What’s up?” He answered, very relaxed now.

“Okay. Please don’t think I’m weird for what I’m about to do.” A part of me didn’t want to do it, but for some reason, I felt like this was one of the only ways to get clarification if this was in fact a dream or not. The look on his face was confusion again. I slowly got up from the chair I was sitting in and slowly walked toward him. I stood in front of him, making eye contact with him. It was strange. The eye contact seemed awkward, yet, it felt so natural. The whole thing felt so weird but yet so natural. I placed my hands on his shoulders, and he didn’t move. He just looked at me, with those incredible green eyes of his. I knew they were green, but I didn’t realize how green they were, and I was actually seeing them in person. 

“Y/N…” He said, trailing off as I leaned down and kissed him. When I made contact with his lips, I felt his hands touch my waist. It was as if he wanted to pull me in closer to him; but he seemed a little hesitant to do so. When I ended the kiss, he removed his hands from my waist slowly. The kiss lasted a little bit longer than I expected it to, but he didn’t push me away. He seemed to welcome the contact; like this kind of thing between the two of us has happened before. But how could it, when this was the first time I’ve met him. But according to him, we’ve known each other for almost twenty years.

Even though I still had a million questions running around in my mind. One of them was answered. After I kissed him, I knew for a fact that I was not dreaming. I can’t explain it, but for some reason, kissing him answered that question, and the realization started to kick in. I don’t know how, but I was no longer in my own universe. I was in a universe were the supernatural existed. I was one of Dean’s best friends, and maybe more. I was in a universe where Sam and Dean were real and not just characters in a television show and I was in a universe where I was presumably a hunter.


	2. Stanford (Season One)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As you're trying to figure out more details about the life you are leading in this universe, Dean and you grow a little bit closer and take a road trip to Stanford to see Sam, which is all too familiar to you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little bit longer than the first. You and Dean have a couple "chick flick" moments, and you will learn how your relationship is with Sammy. A lot of season one nostalgia. I hope you enjoy!

_Maybe it won’t work out._

_But maybe seeing if it does will_

_Be the best adventure ever_

Unknown

**Present Day – October 29, 2005 / October 29, 2015**

It’s been a few hours since I woke up in this universe, and there were still a lot of questions running around in my mind. One of the main questions I still had, which was probably the most cliché thing could possibly ask was When was I? Because when Dean walked in through that door, he looked exactly like season one Dean, which seemed a little impossible given the fact that season eleven was currently airing. Seriously Y/N? That’s one of the problems you have here? The fact that Dean doesn’t look like the current Dean? I mentally punched myself in the face.

As of right now, I had to figure out how to casually slip it into the conversation because it wasn’t like I could straight out asked Dean, ‘Hey, what year is this?’ because he would definitely think that something was wrong. And the last thing I needed was to be killed by Dean freaking Winchester, one of my all-time favorite characters. And, I wanted to try and be as less suspicious as possible, given the fact that if this might be season one Dean, he had no idea about alternate realities, and wouldn’t know about them for another five seasons. Wait, would it be seasons or years? I have no idea, but trying to figure out I was going to go by seasons or years right now, was probably on the bottom of my list.

But how could I possibly slip it into a conversation without being suspicious? At this point, my best bet was trying to make casual conversation, which was still hard to do. But I would have to try nonetheless.

I looked over at Dean, and he was currently sitting on the other bed going through his duffel bag. He was pulling out and putting in a variety of different flannels and t-shirts, with an occasion underwear. I think he was trying to figure out how to pack his bag, but he was doing a pretty awful job at doing so. The slight perfectionist and mom in me decided to help the poor man out. “Let me help you.” I said, getting up from where I was sitting.

“It’s okay Y/N, I got it.” He started to say, but I quickly shushed him when I was walking over.

Once I got to the bed, I sat down and the duffel bag was the only thing in between us. Random clothing items were across the bed, and I grabbed them, bringing them closer to me. I took his duffel bag and started taking out the clothes that were already in the bag. Once I got to the bottom, there were no longer any items, but random weapons and assorted…candy? At this moment, I felt my face turn into slight disgust. I didn’t mean to make that face, it just of just happened. “You disgust me.” I said, not meaning to say it out loud.

“Sorry.” He said kind of embarrassed. I looked at him, feeling bad for saying that to him. One of the last things I wanted was to upset him.

I put the flannel down that I was currently folding. “Dean…” I began to say, but he held up his hand to stop me.

“No chick flick moments.” He said, a small smile forming on his lips.

In return, my lips formed their own smile. “I thought you reserved them for me though?” I replied; a now larger smile on my lips. Wait, what? Did I really just say that? What I was thinking in my mind was not what I said out loud. Saying that comment almost seemed so natural, like it was something that I said to him before, like this whole interaction seemed like it happened before. Him telling me no chick flick moments and me saying that he only reserved them for me. What was going on?

After a much-needed shower and a change of clothes, because God only knows how long I had those on, I walked out of the bathroom. I was wearing a new tank top, because for some reason this universe me loved tank tops, an oversized flannel that was probably Dean’s, and some new underwear. Thank God this universe me still loved wearing boyshort underwear. When I walked out of the bathroom I walked over to the bed I woke up in and sat down. Looking over at Dean, who was now sitting at the table, he was looking through John Winchester’s journal. The way he was flipping through the pages was so careful; like he was handling a bomb or handling something else that was fragile like glass. That journal meant everything to him now.

I stared at him for probably longer than I should have, but when he finally looked up from the journal, he turned to me. “Are you ready to go?” He asked closing the journal.

“Where are we going?” I replied, placing the wet towel down onto the bed after attempting to dry my hair. 

“You really are off your game today.” He got up from where he was sitting and walked over to his bed, unzipping the duffel bag and placing the journal into the bag. “We’re going to Stanford to get Sammy.” He closed the bag. “You didn’t tell him we were coming did you?”

“Why would I tell him?” I was confused at his comment for a moment, but then some realization started to kick in. Some things were starting to make sense, and more of my questions were started to get answered. Dean managed to answer two of my questions – what year it was and where we were going. Looks like I got sent to 2005, before the Pilot episode. Looks like I might be in for the long haul. Well, if I don’t die first. Before he could start talking, I tried my best to act like I just remembered what he was talking about. Which was a little true. “Oh.” I began to say. “No, of course I wouldn’t tell Sammy.” I got up from the bed and walked back to the bathroom, throwing the towel onto the floor, not really sure where to put it. “I know I talk to him almost every day, but I don’t tell him everything Dean.”

“Yeah, you’re right.” Dean said, a little saddened. It was so weird seeing Dean like this. Yeah, it wasn’t rare for him to get emotional, but season one Dean in my mind wasn’t that emotional. He was rough ‘n tough, shot first ask questions later. Not, ‘I’m going to get emotional over Sammy not talking to me everyday,’ kind of emotional. 

“Dean, trust me. You and Sam might not talk to each other every day but, you know he still cares about you. He’s just…He’s just been really busy with his pre-law stuff.” I said, trying my best to comfort him, which seemed to help him a bit. He started to relax a little, his shoulders not as tense as they just were a few seconds ago.

Dean slung his bag over his shoulder. “We should hit the road. If we leave now, we should be there by Halloween night.” 

Okay, well that kind of narrows down what state we could possibly be in right now since we were roughly three days away from Stanford. Texas or New Mexico maybe? If I remembered the Pilot correctly, which of course I did, Dean was just finishing up a case in New Orleans before he went to get Sam. “Sounds like a plan.” Now was my chance to figure out what state I was in. “I don’t really like it here anyway.”

My comment earned a small chuckle from Dean. “Hey, Texas ain’t that bad.” You have no idea Dean, you really have no idea.

**3 Days Later – October 31, 2005**

It was late now when we finally hit a sign that said, ‘Welcome to Stanford, California.’ I can’t believe I was going to be seeing Sam freaking Winchester in person in a matter of less than a couple of hours. The butterflies in my stomach came back. I hadn’t felt them since I first saw Dean. But they were a different kind of butterflies, but pretty similar. They were both out of love for the boys I’ve been years of my life watching.

I felt a small smile form on my face, and out of the corner of my eye, I saw Dean’s face turn toward me. “We should be at Stanford in less than an hour.” He commented, and turned back toward the road. 

“Thank God. Cause I don’t know how much longer I can spend in the car with you listening to Zeppelin.” I smirked, and so did he.

“Come on. You love this song.” Dean said reaching for the radio and turning the volume up. He turned it up so much, that I could barely hear myself think. He was right though, I did love this song. Kashmir was one of my favorite Zeppelin songs, and Zeppelin was one of my all-time favorite bands. And honestly, listening to classic rock songs with Dean Winchester was a dream come dream. But, this wasn’t a dream; this was my reality right now. 

“I like seeing you like this.” I told him, trying my best to be loud, but the music was too loud. Dean saw I said something, and lowered the volume.

“What did you say?” He asked me.

“I said, I like seeing you like this.” I smiled at him, my comment genuine. It was really nice seeing him this happy, knowing that the next few years were going to be really rough on him and Sam. The Mark of Cain, the Trails, Sam being soulless, Dean becoming a demon. All of it was going to be so much, so it was moments like these he needed to cherish.

He didn’t respond to my comment. He just nodded a little and then turned back toward the road. I know he didn’t want another chick flick moment, even if he did say he reserved them for me. After a moment of looking at him, I turned to look out the window, enjoying the comfortable silence between the two of us with Zeppelin playing in the background; low enough now that I could actually hear myself think.

About an hour later, we finally pulled up to an apartment building. It was Sam and Jessica’s apartment. A rush of emotions went through me, none of them good. Sadness for one, because this was the last time Sam was going to see Jessica. Where his life was going to change. He wasn’t going to get the chance to become a big time lawyer like he wanted. The only kind of upside was the fact that he was going to save a lot of people. He was going to save the world more than once. Him and Dean. Together.

“So, how are we going to do this?” I said turning toward him. A giant grin formed on his face. “We’re going to break in aren’t we?” Dean nodded. He seemed so excited to break into Sam and Jessica’s apartment; almost like how a child got excited getting the toy truck they’ve always wanted for Christmas. I rolled my eyes. “Why am I now surprised?” And with that comment, Dean practically jumped out of Baby and started walking toward the back of the apartment.

Dean and I climbed up the fire escape, quickly and quietly, trying our best not to draw attention to ourselves. Before Dean opened the apartment window, he gave me a look and held his finger up to his lips like he was shushing me. I nodded, informing him that I understood. Of course I was going to be quiet, I wasn’t stupid.

Dean slowly opened up the window, trying his best to keep quiet. But there was a slight squeak to the window. I could tell Dean’s face dropped at the sound. He was probably mentally cursing himself out in his mind. I gave him a reassuring shoulder pat and he continued opening up the window, finally making it big enough for the both of us to enter. He moved to the side a little so I could go through the window first. Well, here goes nothing. I mentally prepared myself, making it a goal not to fall flat on my face. I entered the window slowly, trying my best not to fall flat on my face. When I made it into the apartment, I mentally gave myself a pat on the back. Way to go Y/N for not being clumsy. I grinned at Dean and he grinned back, giving me a thumbs up and entering the apartment himself. 

The two of us walked around the apartment, nostalgia started kicking in. Being here was such a weird feeling. There was a part of me that felt like I shouldn’t be here. This moment belonged to them, not me. I felt like I was ruining it. But at the same time, it felt right being here. It also felt like I’ve been here before. Wait. I have been here before. I stopped dead in my tracks at the desk before me. A few pictures were in frames and some were just placed. I picked up the one that caught my eye; it was one of the framed pictures. A smile came across my face, but there was also a deep sadness. The picture was so happy, so genuine. It was a picture of Jessica, Sam and myself. We were smiling. Sam was in the middle with his arms around Jessica and mine’s shoulders. I wonder when this was taken. A part of me wanted to keep it; so I had evidence of this reality I was now in.

When I saw Dean start to move, I followed him. Trying to be as quiet as he was being. But it wouldn’t really matter in a few minutes, because if I was correct, Sam was already up, and the two of them were about to fight.

Dean was a lot quicker than I had thought and I lost sight of him. How in the Hell could I lose sight of Dean in this tiny apartment? Within a moment, I heard a fight break out. Well that was a lot quicker than I thought. I walked quickly to where Sam and Dean were, and Dean was already on the ground. “Whoa, easy, tiger.” Dean said, sounding a little breathy.

“Dean?” Sam questioned, letting Dean go. That’s when I walked into the room, and Sam looked at me.

“And Y/N.” I said interjecting. Even though it was dark, I could tell Sam was smiling. I’m guessing he was happy to see me. At least that’s what I thought because I’m assuming that he’s one of my best friends. And given the picture, I was pretty good friends with Jessica.

“Y/N, Dean, what are you doing here? You scared the crap out of me!” Sam said, starting to help Dean up.

“That’s cause you’re out of practice.” Dean replied, a bit of snark in his voice. At that moment, Sam grabbed Dean’s hand and yanked, slamming his heel into Dean’s back, and Dean ended up on the floor again. “Or not.” Dean said, out of breath again. After a few moments, Sam tapped Dean on the shoulder a few times, so he could help him up. After Sam helped him up, Dean shook Sam off. “Get off me.” He said, slightly playing with him. I felt like I shouldn’t be here. I felt like I was intruding.

“What the Hell are you two doing here?” Sam asked. He was curious, but he seemed more annoyed than anything. I really didn’t blame him.

“Well, I was looking for a beer.” Dean replied, smiling.

“And I just wanted to see two of my best friends.” I replied. Two of my best friends? Where the Hell did that come from?

Sam nodded, wanting to believe my lie. I had a feeling that if Dean wasn’t here and I just showed up out of the blue, Sam wouldn’t even ask any questions. He’d probably just accept me with open arms. Then again, I probably wouldn’t have come through the window. I would have knocked on the front door. Sam turned toward Dean. “Seriously. What the Hell are you doing here?” His voice sounded more annoyed now. 

“Okay. All right. We gotta talk.” Dean finally admitted, patting Sam’s shoulders real quick.

“Uh, the phone?” Sam suggested.

“If I’d’a called, would you have picked up?” Dean asked. 

Sam looked at him for a moment, but before he could answer, the lights were turned on. The three of us turned, and saw Jessica. She was standing there in her underwear, with a ripped Smurf shirt, confused half asleep. “Sam?” She questioned, her voice tired. She then looked in my direction. “Y/N?”

“Hey Jess.” I said, my voice apologetic. 

“I thought you said you weren’t coming up until January.” She told me, almost a question.

“Change of plans.” I answered, and she nodded, accepting my answer. She then turned toward Sam.

“Jess. Hey. Dean, this is my girlfriend, Jessica.” Sam said, and Jessica smiled.

“Wait, your brother Dean?” She seemed so happy to be meeting Dean. Too bad this was the only time. If Dean wasn’t eye sexing her right now, and the fact that she was sadly going to die in a few days, I have a feeling that the two of them would get along great. Even thinking about it now, Jessica would probably make a pretty badass hunter. But I digress. 

“Oh I love the Smurfs. You know, I gotta tell you. You are completely out of my brother’s league.” Dean told Jessica, and all I could do was roll my eyes. Jesus Christ Dean Winchester. You really are a playboy.

Uncomfortable, Jessica started to turn to leave. “Just let me put something on.” She said, and Dean stopped her.

“No, no, no, I wouldn’t dream of it. Seriously.” Dean said. I don’t think my eyes could roll out of my head quick enough. I looked at Dean, feeling my eyes burning a hole in the back of his head, he turned back towards Sam and me. Sam looked at Dean the same way a hunter would look at prey. “Anyway, I gotta borrow your boyfriend here, talk about some private family business.” He said, stepping closer to Sam and me. “But, uh, nice meeting you.”

“No.” Sam said. His reply seemed to surprise Dean. Dean looked over at Sam now, as he started walking towards Jessica. He put his arm around her. God my heart loved seeing them together. “Whatever you want to say, you can say it in front of her.” 

Dean rolled his eyes, trying to think about how he was going to say one of the most important lines in the whole series. “Okay. Dead hasn’t been home in a few days.”

“So he’s working overtime on a Miller Time shift.” Sam said, sounding a little cocky. Sam, you really have no idea how this next line is going to change things for you.

Dean looked at me, and I nodded, giving him some kind of reassurance. Even though I’ve heard him say this next line a million times, it still gave me chills every single time. Because this was the line where I basically sold my soul to this show. “Dad’s on a hunting trip. And he hasn’t been home in a few days.” 

Sam looked at the both of us. There was a mixture of worry and panic in his eyes. His face slightly dropped. Jess, excuse us. We have to go outside.” And that was the moment things changed. I felt the stomach drop, knowing what was going to happen once Sam left this apartment with us. A part of me wanted to just tell him to stay here with Jess, to protect her from Brady. A part of me wanted to warn him about every bad thing that was going to happen if he left this apartment with us. I wanted to tell him that Dean and I got it and not to worry about it. I wanted to make some stupid joke about sending him postcards of ‘Wish you were here,’ after a hunt. There was so much I wanted to say in that moment, but of course none of it came out.


End file.
